gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron From Ice
Iron From Ice is the first of six episodes of Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. It was released Dec 2 2014 worldwide for PC/Mac. Plot This new story, set in the world of HBO’s award-winning TV series tells of House Forrester, a noble family from the north of Westeros, loyal to the Starks of Winterfell. Caught up in the events surrounding the War of the Five Kings, they are thrown into a maelstrom of bloody warfare, revenge, intrigue, and horror as they fight to survive while the seven kingdoms tear themselves apart. You will take on the role of different members of the Forrester household, and determine their fate through the choices you make; your actions and decisions will change the story around you. Summary At the Twins Outside of The Twins the forces of Robb Stark are camped outside The Twins for The Wedding of Edmure Tully, in House Forrester's part of the camp everyone is talking among themselves, specifically debating the authenticity of the story of a soldier named Norren who claims to have been one of the soldiers who captured Jaime Lannister. Lord Gregor Forrester takes his squire Gared Tuttle aside to tell him that he plans to promote him but asks him to keep it to himself for the time being, soon after Norren's squire Bowen asks Gared to help him fetch some wine. While Gared and Bowen are fetching wine Gared becomes suspicious after noticing that the soldiers of House Frey are armed and realises that the something is seriously wrong when he sees one load a crossbow, Bowen however is completely oblivious and Gared is forced to decide whether to make Bowen come back with him or leave him to die at the hands of the Frey soldiers. Gared (and Bowen if Gared didn't leave him) rush back to the camp as the chaos begins and is forced to fight a number of Frey soldiers, Gared then witnesses the death of Lord Gregor's son and heir Rodrick Forrester. When Gared returns to the camp the group attempt to make a stand but when Lord Gregor is wounded the others stay behind to buy time for him and Gared to escape. In a nearby forest Lord Gregor's wounds become too much to keep going so he forces Gared to leave without him after giving him two tasks. To return the family sword to Ironrath and to send a message to his Castellan Duncan Tuttle, the message being "the North Grove must not be lost" stressing that Duncan is the only one who should be told, after Gared begins to leave he turns around and sees Gregor being killed by Frey soldiers. In the North After the disaster at the Red Wedding and walking for hours until Gared stumbles upon his father's cart and investigates the rest of the scene.Gared finds three soldiers at his home and kill his pigs. Gared discovers his wounded father lying helplessly on the ground for a brief moment. Then the men catch Gared spying on them and question the sword he's holding. After some brief dialogue a fight ensues between Gared and the Bolton soldiers. Gared is quickly disarmed by the Whitehill soldier named Britt however Gared still manages to adapt and kill the first Bolton soldier. After pushing Britt Gared runs for Lord Forrester's sword until he gets stabbed in the leg by Britt. After disarming Britt the second soldier attempts to murder Gared until he is pushed by Gared. Gared aims his sword at his chin. The man begs for mercy and claims he has a family, Gared is then given the choice to kill him to avenge his family or show him mercy. If you choose the former the soldier attempts to crawl away until he is stabbed in the face by Gared. If you choose to show him mercy he thanks Gared and walks away. Britt then promises Gared "Lord Whitehill will see you hang for this!", before fleeing. After the fight Gared runs toward his father and his last words to his son are "Gared you survived. Your sister she hid. I tried to stop them" and passes away. Gared promises to his father "I'll kill the men who did this!" and the chapter ends. After he returns and then leaves Ironrath Gared hears distant screams which cause his horse to flee and leave Gared behind so Gared decides to investigate the screams. Gared is horrified to discover the screams are from from an unfortunate man being Flayed by Ramsay Snow on his way to Ironrath. Gared steps on a twig which grabs a little of Ramsay's attention, Gared is forced with the decision to flee from the scene or stay still. If you stay still Gared hides behind the tree until Ramsay and his men leave, then walks up to the man and discovers he was flayed. If you choose to run Gared runs away from the scene and the extra scene where Gared discovers the corpse is not seen in the chapter. In King's Landing Mira Forrester receives a letter from her mother informing her that Ramsay Snow is heading to Ironrath and asks her to ask Margaery Tyrell to aid House Forrester. After reading the letter there is a knock on the door, when Mira answers it turns out to be the coal boy who asks to come in, if Mira accepts the boy tries to start idle conversation by asking her if she's Margeary's maid and also warns her that he overheard Margaery and Cersei Lannister talking about her. When the boy leaves Margaery then enters the room and tells Mira that she has to go and see the Queen, Mira is advised not to say what she really thinks before the meeting. Mira and Lady Margaery then go to meet Queen Cersei and her brother Tyrion Lannister the Master of Coin, Cersei attempts to assess where Mira's loyalty lies as well as what kind of woman she is, how satisfied she is depends on who Mira says she's loyal towards, after she has finished she goes to speak to Lady Margaery in private. While Tyrion is walking her out of the throne room he informs her that dealing with the Ironwood is actually the responsibility of the Master of Coin and offers to arrange for the crown to secure Ironwood from House Forrester rather than giving it to a different house although he warns her that it neither Lady Margaery nor Queen Cersei would look on it favorably and warns that attempting this could also be dangerous for Mira and her house, Mira can choose whether or not to accept his offer. Upon returning to Margaery's quarters a fellow handmaiden named Sera asks her how it went, afterwards they discuss the upcoming wedding until Lady Margaery returns, Mira then has the opportunity to ask Lady Margaery to help her family, if she doesn't then Margaery says she will try to help her family once she is Queen. If Mira does ask for help Margaery reassures her that she can ask in front of Sera and states that she can be trusted although she will relent if Mira asks for Sera to leave, regardless Mira shows Margaery the letter sent by her mother and asks her to ask The King to restrain the Boltons from harming House Forrester, although nervous about the idea Margaery agrees to make the request. In Ironrath Gared returns to the entrance and the guards tell each other to warn the castellan ( Duncan Tuttle). Duncan runs towards Gared and he tells Duncan the fate of his family. Gared enters the castle and tells the maester about his family and how it's unfair. Maester Otengryn agrees and tells Gared that "This never would've happened with the Starks in power". They switch the subject about the men that killed Gared's family and how they got what was coming for them. After all the dialogue the Maester tells Gared to hold open the wound so he could use maggots to heal his wound. After doing what he says Gared and Otengryn discuss Rodrick Forrester and Lord Gregor Forrester and how Lord Forrester saved Gared instead of his son Rodrick. Gared reveals to the maester there was nothing he could do. Then the Maester request's Gared to walk around to put weight on his leg. This gives you a chance to walk around and discover more about House Forrester and it's household. After walking around Lady Elissa Forrester and Talia Forrester enter the room. Talia aks Gared mournfully if his family is really dead Gared remains silent,Talia apologizes and so does Gared. The Maester tells Talia "Off to bed now. Hurry on". Gared informs Elissa about Rodrick and Gregor Forrester.Elissa asks if her husband (Lord Gregor Forrester) said anything before he died (it's also possible for Gared to reveal the North Grove). Then suddenly, Ser Royland Degore and Duncan Tuttle are arguing about how the death of Gared's family needs a response, he then gives the Maester his sword and he walks out of the room. Gared joins the argument and you could either side with Royland that they need to make a stand against the Whitehills or his uncle Duncan who says that they should use their heads. Duncan then suggests they should not keep his nephew Gared and that he needs to go to the wall for his own protection. Royland disagrees, however Gared knows that is what's best. Duncan says he could use his horse and have plenty of food during the journey to the wall. Then, they walk outside and Gared tells Duncan what Lord Forrester told him. "The North Grove must never be lost", Duncan asks if he told anyone else. Your dialogue options depend on if you revealed the North Grove to the Maester, Lady Forrester, or kept it secret. After the discussion Gared hops on the horse and gallops on it to the wall until he is stopped by Talia Forrester who gives him her neckalce (possibly for good luck). Then he continues to ride his horse to The Night's Watch. The chapter then ends. Not long after Talia and her brothers Ryon and Ethan are playing hide and seek, though they can't find Ethan. Ethan reveals himself and Ryon says he doesn't like the game anymore because it scares him. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. Did Gared stay with Bowen? *Stayed with Bowen - 50.8% *Left Bowen behind - 49.2% Who did Mira swear loyalty to? *Swore loyalty to King Joffrey - 70.6% *Swore loyalty to Margaery Tyrell - 29.4% What was Erik's fate? *Erik was sent to the wall - 39.1% *Erik had three fingers removed -18.2% *Erik was freed - 42.7% Who became Sentinel? *Duncan Tuttle became Sentinel - 61.7% *Ser Royland became Sentinel - 38.3% Where did Ethan meet Ramsay Snow? *Ramsay was met in the great hall - 61.5% *Ramsay was met at the gate - 38.5% Appearances First * Gared Tuttle * Bowen * Norren * Lord Gregor Forrester * Rodrick Forrester * Gared's Father * Gared's Sister * Lady Elissa Forrester * Duncan Tuttle * Ser Royland Degore * Ethan Forrester * Mira Forrester * Lord Ludd Whitehill * Ryon Forrester * Britt * Ortengryn * Malcolm Branfield * Sera * Erik Deaths *Bowen (player-determined) *Rodrick Forrester * Lord Gregor Forrester * Gared's Sister * Unnamed soldier 1 * Unnamed soldier 2 (player-determined) * Gared's Father * Unnamed flayed man * Lord Ethan Forrester Production Cast Starring *Lena Headey as Cersei Lannister *Natalie Dormer as Margaery Tyrell *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Snow *Daniel Kendrick as Gared Tuttle *Martha Mackintosh as Mira Forrester *Christopher Nelson as Ethan Forrester *JB Blanc as Malcolm Branfield & Thermund & Gared's Father *Robin Atkin Downes as Gregor Forrester & Duncan Tuttle *David Franklin as Ortengryn *Brian George as Royland Degore *Geoff Leesley as Ludd Whitehill & Norren *Alistair James as Britt *Natasha Loring as Sera *Yuri Lowenthal as Tom & Erik *Matthew Mercer as Bowen *Molly Stone as Talia Forrester *Louis Suc as Ryon Forrester Cast notes *In the credits Malcolm Branfield is incorrectly named as Malcolm Forrester. Notes *The episode title is the official motto of House Forrester. Category:Telltale Game Episodes